1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a television camera suitable for a supervisory system, and also to a closed circuit television apparatus using such television camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a television camera capable of multi presetting and positioning the television camera coordinates such as tilting, panning, focusing and zooming, and also to a closed circuit television apparatus using said camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, in a closed circuit television system such as a supervisory system, a remote-controllable television camera is located at each of a plurality of different places to be observed. At a central supervisory station, a monitor for receiving video signals from the selected television camera, a controlling device for controlling the coordinates of the television camera, such as up-down (tilting), left-right (panning), far-near (focusing) and wide-tele (zooming), and a switching circuit for selecting one of the television cameras to be connected to the controlling device and the monitor, are located.
The positioning of each television camera coordinates, such as tilting, panning, focusing and zooming, are controlled by control signals supplied from the controlling device, whereby the television camera is positioned to observe a specified object or scene and transmits to the central supervisory station video signals corresponding to the observation of the specified object or scene.
With this conventional apparatus, each coordinates of the television camera must be controlled and positioned independently every time the coordinates of the television camera are to be changed. Consequently, when resetting the television camera to observe a specified position, the positioning of the television camera coordinates, such a tilting, panning, focusing and zooming, must be changed individually, which is laborious.